


之后，是一次远行

by Dailir



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, 利益交换, 虐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dailir/pseuds/Dailir
Summary: 哈烈丝决定离开沙盖理安，卡兰希尔试图阻挠，并强迫她作出选择。
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë/Haleth of the Haladin
Kudos: 4





	之后，是一次远行

“哈烈丝，哈尔达德之女，你的族人从此将拥有埃尔达的敬意。你，可敬的女士，将要接受一块更好的封地。”精灵领主宣布这等恩惠的时候甚至没打算下马。

“不。”站在他面前的女人说道。

“战死者需要埋葬，伤员需要救治——你还有机会重新考虑这个决定。”

“卡兰希尔，诺多的王子，沙盖理安领主，你的部属从此将拥有哈拉丁人的谢意。而你，高贵的精灵，很快就会再次忽略我们。这一块领地与那一块，又有什么区别？”

哪怕是卡兰希尔最亲近的兄弟也不曾为他的脾气说过一句好话。但他并未朝那个冒犯他的人类发怒，因为人类还不值得他用愤怒来征服。“如果你能证明你们不需要来自我的援助，带我去看那证据吧。”他说道。

最终卡兰希尔还是要下马步行。哈拉丁人居住在山地，他的副官和斥候不止一次告诉过他。但他没想到的是这样立陡的山崖上还凿得出一条路，建得起一座村。他把马和护卫一起留在山下较平坦的地方，独自跟着那女人走上山崖。哈烈丝很显然是个年轻而小巧的人类，另一些动物较年轻的时候也会表现出与她类似的特征——比如岩羊。卡兰希尔跟在他身后走到山崖顶端。这地方更值得建一座哨所，而不是一座人类村庄。在这个位置，他的弓箭手能轻易控制下方道路，但人类不行。他们没必要住在这里。

“这是我的房子。从前也是我父亲和哥哥的，但他们现在都已经死了，”哈烈丝在门前停下，向卡兰希尔示意，“请。”

卡兰希尔踏进门槛之前对这房子打量了一番。这荒僻的村落里一切都破烂不堪，包括族长的居所在内。很明显这里的物力还不足以支持奢侈。

在哈烈丝眼里，精灵领主是皱着眉头踏进了她家大门。说不定他也是这样皱着眉头派兵援助，皱着眉头叫手下砍杀奥克，皱着眉头数着宝库里堆成山的金币。虽然这些描述大部分是传言，但在亲自见到这位精灵领主之后，哈烈丝觉得大部分传言未必没有事实作依据。

卡兰希尔自顾自坐在大厅中唯一一把椅子上。他大概不知道所有其他的椅子都被劈开当柴烧了。

哈烈丝朝他身后走去:“既然你要我提供证据，”骤然间，一柄剑抵在卡兰希尔颈侧，“那这就是证据——”

“你的剑钝了,”卡兰希尔并没费心提高语调，“你的手在发抖。”

哈烈丝当然知道。她握着一柄钝剑，试图威胁她招惹不起的人。她知道自己并无胜算。虽然听来荒唐至极，但她本意并非伤害这个精灵。

“看看我的证据吧，领主大人——”哈烈丝的声音和手一样在抖，“抵在你脖子上的，是我父亲的剑，它是在三天里，在奥克的脖子上磨钝的；你如今坐在我父亲的椅子上，这把椅子是我哥哥坚持要为他留下的，但他们两个却再也没机会坐下了；战死的人类依旧由人类来埋葬，负伤的战士们至少有一半不必负伤……你最近的军团只需要一天就赶得过来，但你等了整整四天，等到我父亲流干最后一滴血。需要我替你解释吗，解释一下您如此决策的理由？”

卡兰希尔在椅子上坐得不太自在。他想要起身，但被哈烈丝用剑阻止了。

“还是让我来继续替您解释吧——哈拉丁人只配住在最偏远的山上，因为我们也要活命，我们也能砍死几个奥克，您就不必在此多部署兵力了。您本以为靠这座山和我们就足够挡住奥克，我们也但愿如此。但事实是您散养的人类不如正规军管用，因此我们也就没有必要继续生存在这里……人类多耗死一个奥克，您宝贵的部下就多一分安全。领主大人——您现在要开始责怪我的直率了，对吧？”

“假设你说的都是事实，好哈烈丝，你们还有什么其他选择呢？”卡兰希尔用他在谈判桌上的语调说道。不熟悉他的人，会觉得他嗓音温柔。

“感谢伟大的精灵领主——是您的部下赶走了奥克，如果此时有一群人要迁徙，他们可以走大路了。”哈烈丝握剑的手已不再发抖。

“哈烈丝，哈烈丝，我居然在你嘴里伟大了吗,”卡兰希尔轻笑，“那我在你眼里如何?”

“精灵是一支奇妙的种族，”哈烈丝怀疑卡兰希尔另有所指，轻声答道，“在我看来，你要比任何男人更美，可惜这美貌不曾善加使用。”

“你不可能杀死我，我却能杀死你，甚至全部的哈拉丁人。”这是卡兰希尔的回复。

“没错。只是想不到精灵会将屠杀当作功绩。”

哈烈丝几乎是在说出这句话的同时就开始后悔了，因为卡兰希尔握住了她执剑的手，她甚至躲避不及。也许她真的会死在这里，在战胜奥克大军之后，被援军的首领杀死在自家房子里。她终于开始恐惧，她怕的是自己将得不到父兄那样光荣的死亡。

卡兰希尔将另一只手也握上她的。“如果下半生都不必作战，你也会成为一个美丽的女人，”剑被从哈烈丝手中抽出，卡兰希尔让它直接落在地上，“我现在再给你一次机会选择——你可以选择害死所有哈拉丁人，我的军队就在山下等候吩咐……或者，你可以去找下一个接受你们的地方，并且只需要在今天接受一个比任何男人更美的精灵。你来选。”在吐出最后一个音节之后，卡兰希尔放开手，望向身后的女人。

“我将永远是战士，”哈烈丝在长久的沉默后说道，“但只为了我的族人。”

在卡兰希尔解开身上繁复的甲胄之后，哈烈丝最后一次估量与他肉搏的胜算。最终她只是仰躺在床上叹气——无论如何，卡兰希尔是个貌美的精灵。当卡兰希尔俯身吻她的时候，哈烈丝抚上那对精灵的尖耳朵。好像突然想起什么似的，精灵用那双近乎透明的灰眼睛望向她：“我还没有问你的年纪。”

即便是在这种场合，哈烈丝还是笑出声来。“你绝对不可能和一个只有我这个年纪的精灵睡在一起，但我哥哥和我是一胎所生，他还活着的时候，就已经是一个父亲了。”

哈烈丝已经感觉到了卡兰希尔胯间的灼热，她分开腿，意欲更方便地承受精灵的欲望。但卡兰希尔的神态却远比他的器官表现出来的要悠闲。他再次吻哈烈丝直到她几乎透不过气来，随后在她唇边说道：“你要明白这不是强奸。你会明白的。”

哈烈丝被刚刚的那个吻弄得昏昏沉沉，根本没听清卡兰希尔在说些什么。但她随即就通过感受知晓了卡兰希尔的意图——对方含住了她的一侧乳头。哈烈丝惊叫出声，从来没有人，或者精灵，曾经这样对她，她自己也从未在自己身上唤起如此的快感。卡兰希尔准确地捕捉到了那个神情——沉浸在情欲中的神情。他继续含住哈烈丝的乳头吸吮，同时用手掐上她另一侧乳头。哈烈丝的乳头发育得很漂亮，乳晕处的皮肤是光滑而柔软的，乳头周围有细小的汗毛。卡兰希尔用一根手指按住她的乳晕，看着那一小块颜色略深的皮肤陷进乳肉里，再松手看它弹回来。这样反复几次，哈烈丝就开始在他身下挣扎弹动，她的乳头绷紧了挺立起来，显露出最敏感的区域。卡兰希尔用指尖抵住她的乳头，轻轻揉搓，甚至用上指甲提供一些过分的刺激。

尽管对卡兰希尔来说这只是个开始，但哈烈丝早已经挣扎在欲望之中，她夹紧了双腿轻轻磨蹭，并开始在卡兰希尔耳边吐出含糊的请求。“精灵……求你……”

等到卡兰希尔终于放开她饱受折磨的一对乳头，哈烈丝简直不知道该抱怨这精灵的无情，还是感谢他娴熟的技巧。她半闭着眼攥住精灵的手指，向自己腿间引去。

“真想不到你居然这么热情。”卡兰希尔调笑道。

“你，你这么美……你是个精灵，是不朽的种族，你是……”哈烈丝不假思索的赞美显然取悦了卡兰希尔，但这赞美却被精灵的唇吻阻止，这次精灵吻在了哈烈丝的阴部。

然后就是尖叫、挣扎、抽搐，随后又是尖叫。很显然精灵只用舌头就能做到很多人用手都做不到的事。哈烈丝从无尽的快感中分出一小片意识，用以确认自己的存在。这精灵确实能轻而易举地杀死她，甚至只需要依靠一根舌头。卡兰希尔用双手紧攥着哈烈丝的脚踝，才堪堪控制住她的挣扎。她的确是强壮的人类，卡兰希尔一时间竟冒出了挽留并驯服她的念头。但他随即挥去了那个念头——人类终将耗尽他的耐心，他也扮不好一个仁慈的领主。

哈烈丝大口喘着，身体绷紧，腿间已湿了一片，卡兰希尔的体液和她的混杂在一起。卡兰希尔此时才开始端详起这个人类姑娘，他性欲的对象与他技巧的俘虏。哈烈丝潮红的脸颊显露出她的欲望，有汗湿的发丝贴在她额头上。那头乱发算是什么颜色啊——比褐色浅，但要说是红色，却又嫌太灰暗。卡兰希尔将手指埋进她的发丝中，同时挺身进入她的身体。随着这个动作，哈烈丝的呻吟进一步转化为哭喊。从内部被填满的感受让她感到困惑，这不像是纯然的快感，但更不是疼痛，她希望这种感觉立刻结束……或者永不结束。

卡兰希尔并没有给她多少时间适应，他开始以固定的节奏律动，插入深处，再缓缓退出。他亲吻哈烈丝的乳头，把手伸到两人连接处抚摸，再按压揉搓阴蒂。先前在哈烈丝体内累积的快感终于决堤，她惊叫着高潮，下体甚至涌出一股液体。卡兰希尔并没有那么好心等她从高潮中恢复，相反，他感受着哈烈丝阴道的痉挛，一次又一次地插入更深处。

哈烈丝的第一次高潮几乎没有结束就被第二次高潮吞没。她根本不知道自己体内存在那么多敏感的地方，精灵的阴茎，坚硬的、灼热的，几乎将她的身体也带着一起律动起来。哈烈丝在高潮后的惊慌中产生错觉，仿佛自己被挂在精灵的阴茎上摇晃。更让她不知所措的是卡兰希尔开始揉搓她乳房的双手。他动作柔缓，却不容抗拒。

对乳房和阴道的刺激要比直接舔吻乳头和阴蒂轻柔得多，但卡兰希尔靠持续的、恒定的动作俘获她，让哈烈丝无力挣扎，只能在他身下缩成温软的一团。

卡兰希尔将阴茎抵在最深处射精的时候，哈烈丝又被逼出了一次高潮。极致的快感带动血液在她颅内冲刷，让她除自己的心跳之外几乎什么也听不见，又仿佛遥远的某处传来一声尖叫。待到心跳稍稍平复之后，她听见的第一句话是卡兰希尔的讽刺。“你知道其他人类怎么看你们吗？”精灵的阴茎从她体内滑出去，“他们叫你们怪胎，或者野蛮人。”

随之降临的只有沉默。

沉默着，哈烈丝重新穿好衣服；沉默着，她系紧腰带，确认衣物足以盖住每一块吻痕；沉默着，她抓起自己介于红色与褐色之间的乱发，结好发辫。她沉默着起身，沉默着向卡兰希尔行礼。

“精灵领主啊，”哈烈丝终于开口，嗓音嘶哑，“你知道其他精灵怎么看你们吗？”

她离开并且不再回头。


End file.
